This invention relates to games and, more particularly to electrical board games for young children.
There have been many board games devised over the years. These games provide entertainment by combining elements of skill and chance. In an effort to provide more entertainment to the players, certain of these games have been constructed with features which are electrically or electronically enhanced. For example, certain games have lights which turn on in response to particular player moves. Other games have bells which sound in response to particular player moves. Games are known in which player positions are selected by making various electrical connections so that an indication of the particular position is given. Most of these prior art games, however, are of such a nature that they may be operated only by relatively sophisticated players such as teenagers or adults. This results because it is usual for such sophisticated games to require various electrical connections to be made and directions to be followed which require an understanding beyond that of the average child. Consequently, there has been little development in electrical or electronic board games for young children.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a new and improved electrical board game for young children.
It is another object of this invention to provide a board game having electrical connections which may be easily made by young children.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a board game for young children providing electrically and electronically enhanced responses to the actions of the players.